


I'm not ready yet

by randomwriter57



Series: Reigisa Week 2014 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Romance, reigisa week day one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it. Nagisa was finally going to have his first kiss with Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not ready yet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day One of Reigisa Week - Prompt: First Kiss.

This was it. Nagisa was finally going to have his first kiss.

He was at Rei's flat, sitting on the bed with his host, no longer aware of his surroundings as he was drawn into the lilac pools of his eyes. The love and affection in those eyes mirrored his own, which lidded themselves as he moved closer. The proximity between them shortened until Nagisa's eyes were fully closed and he could hear Rei's breathing hitch. He could almost feel his warmth, could almost taste his lips-

At the last moment, Rei moved back, distancing himself from the blond with a face to match his glasses. "I'm sorry, I can't," he stammered.

Nagisa sighed. This had happened several times already, and he was starting to get tired of it.  He and Rei had been going out for almost a month - by which time almost all couples had kissed already - and yet Rei continued to refuse him. Nagisa was beginning to wonder if Rei actually liked him at all.

"Why?" he asked, knowing the answer would be the same as it had been every other time he'd asked.

"I'm not ready yet," Rei answered solemnly, which served only in increasing Nagisa’s annoyance.

“You said that last time – and the time before that, and the time before that!” Nagisa said. “Are you ever going to be ready, Rei? Or is it just that you don’t want to kiss me at all?”

Rei stuttered, becoming flustered by the questions. “What? Nagisa, why would I ask you out if I didn’t want to kiss you-?”

“Well why haven’t you done it already?” His voice was steadily growing to a yell, his frustration pouring out of his mouth without passing through his brain. “You don’t ask someone out and then refuse them every time they ask for affection! I feel like you’re just playing with me, taking what I give you without giving anything in return and I know you wouldn’t do that, because that’s not like you. But that’s what it feels like.”

Silence fell. Nagisa wondered if he was being clingy, if he had been too rude and if he had made Rei want to leave him. He suddenly regretted everything he said, but could not find the words to take them back. His confession hung the air, heavy and filled with regret.

Rei’s eyes did not leave Nagisa’s, even as the blond looked downwards. Neither spoke a word.

Rei, his face holding a conflicted expression, moved his hand slightly before retracting it. Nagisa did not move. He had no idea what Rei was thinking, why he was moving his hand – to slap him? To hold his hand? He had no clue. All he could do was wait and wallow in painful remorse.

Rei did not reach forward to pull Nagisa towards him, or to push him away. He did not move his hand at all after that, opting instead to open his mouth. “I am sorry, Nagisa.”

Nagisa looked up at him. Rei couldn’t be apologising – he hadn’t done anything wrong, right? It was just Nagisa being clingy and annoying. Nothing was Rei’s fault.

“I’m unsure – I don’t exactly have…experience…in this area – I just don’t want you to not enjoy it.” His sentence was broken, as though he couldn’t think of the right words to say.

Nagisa lowered his eyebrows, confused. “You’re worried you’d be a bad kisser?”

Cringing at the bluntness of the statement, Rei nodded. “I suppose you could put it that way-”

 “Tell me you weren't researching kissing theories.”

The younger boy’s eyes widened and his face grew redder. He tried to stutter a denial, but could not make his words clear.

Nagisa, on the other hand, was unable to stay serious, and began to smirk. The innocent smirk, turned to giggles, which blew into full-fledged laughter. The blond wrapped his arms around his stomach, leaning forward as he laughed.

“Oh my god, Rei-chan…! I should have known…oh my god…”

Rei tried to defend himself, but couldn’t make himself heard over the laughter.

When Nagisa finally stopped laughing, he turned to Rei with tearful eyes and a wide grin. “Oh my god, you are such a dork, Rei-cha-”

He was interrupted.

Before Nagisa could even realise what was happening, Rei’s hand was curved around his cheek, the cool surface of his glasses touching his brows as his soft, warm, dry lips rested upon Nagisa’s own. Before Nagisa could respond to this, they were gone again, only the hand remaining in place.

Through his own bewildered eyes, he witnessed Rei at the most beautiful he’d ever seen him – his eyes softened, gleaming with light and affection and _love_ , his mouth wearing the most beautiful smile, his cheeks wearing a – much less red – blush, his glasses a few centimetres lower down his nose than usual, tilted to the left. Nagisa was overwhelmed by how gorgeous and _in-love_ Rei looked. He wondered if this is how Rei always looked at him.

Then he realised what had just happened, and his eyes widened even more before he was grinning again, elation filling his heart and rushing through his veins. He practically bounced forward, launching himself into a hug that almost bowled Rei backwards.

“Rei-chan!”

“N-Nagisa-kun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reigisa Week everyone!
> 
> Also, don't yell at someone if they say they're not ready. Nagisa's just a bit impatient.


End file.
